Spell?
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: A love spell or just a coincedence? Prompt by cx7171 :D


Spell?

"Your Grandma is weird" Mercedes said unwinding her scarf from her neck as Kurt entered Tina's bedroom and Tina closed the door and locked it firmly.

"I know" Tina sighed "she kept going on about how I'm a witch earlier"

"A witch?" Kurt and Mercedes echoed in disbelief as they flopped down on Tina's floor or bed.

"Yep apparently I am related to someone from the Salem witch trials who was actually a witch" Tina laughed, leaning over the side of her bed to pick up a dusty book aged to a yellow colour with time "see she gave me this book of 'spells' as proof"

Kurt and Mercedes laughed and hopped up on the bed next to Tina to flick through the spell book "what do we need newt eyes and snake entrails?" Kurt asked.

"Oh look at this a spell to keep people getting to close to you without knowing" Mercedes interrupted

"Oh no here is one better, a love spell" Tina said turning the page "no it just seems one of each of the elements is required and a symbol of what you are trying to achieve" she finally answered Kurt reading the spell intently.

"Come on Tina you don't think that will actually work do you? I know you want Artie back..." Mercedes laughed

"Actually according to this you can't cast a love spell for yourself" Tina said looking up "and I don't think it will work but I don't know we could have some fun with it"

"Ok so who..." Kurt said looking at his two friends "we should reunite Puckleberry, think of all the drama" he finished his own sentence, Mercedes clapping her hands together in agreement.

"Really?" Tina asked hesitantly "but Rachel and Finn..."

"We all know that as lovely as Finn is he cannot keep up with our lovely diva, but Puck he is always jumping to her defence, always there for her, and remember how nice he was when they were dating? And quite frankly Quinn and her perfect little 'I can have anyone' attitude is starting to frustrate me she is playing both Puck and Finn and Rachel keeps getting hurt" Mercedes explained stunning both Kurt and Tina "what? I actually quite like Rachel"

"It is true, Puck was nicer when he was dating the diva" Kurt mused, having come up with the idea to end Rachel and Finn once and for all more than anything "anyway there is no harm in trying, what do we need Tina?"

"Four elements" Tina said excitedly "and a symbol of what we are trying to achieve"

"Well the four elements are easy" Kurt said jumping to his feet and hurrying into the bathroom, and coming back with a glass of water, while Mercedes lighted one of Tina's candles.

"Put them in a circle" Tina said getting up to help set everything out on the floor "ok we also need earth and air, I'll go get some earth and ask my Nan about a symbol of love, I think there is a balloon in the draw blow it up for air"

Hurrying downstairs she popped her head inside the living room and spotted her Nan sitting alone "Nana?" she questioned gently as the women looked up and smiled "I was reading the book you gave me, and it said I need a symbol of what I want to achieve I was just wondering what that meant?" she asked with a bright smile "say if I was going to do a love spell?"

Sarah Cohen smiled and knew that her granddaughter was trying a spell upstairs. "A symbol of love would be what you see every Valentine 's Day, say a red rose or a heart, symbols like metaphors are important you must concentrate on your symbol intently as you say the words and remember the people you want to influence. Though a warning on love spells, unless there is feelings there in the first place it will be useless"

"So the people would have to be in love, or at least like with each other for it to work?" Tina asked, thinking about Rachel and Puck and how they acted around each other.

"Yes" Sarah smiled as Tina thanked her and went outside to get the earth and go back upstairs to her friends.

"Ok this will only work if they are already in like with each other" she warned as she placed the small pile of dirt on a plate and placed the red rose she had stolen from his mom's garden in the centre.

They all looked at each other and laughed, they were taking this so seriously it's not like it was going to work anyway.

"Ok everyone take hands" Tina instructed as they sat around the elements "think of Puck and Rachel and only Puck and Rachel as you look at the rose"

Kurt and Mercedes nodded and smiled again before smoothing their face and looking at the rose, as Tina took a breath to recite the spell.

"With the idea in mind, with the combination of all, make my will come, bring love to the two"

"That's it?" Kurt asked cracking up at the fuss they had made for one sentence, Mercedes and Tina doing the same.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Anything?" Kurt muttered to Mercedes the next day at lunch time.

"Just the same, he stares at her until Quinn gets in the way and then is completely distracted" Mercedes answered nodding towards where Puck was staring at Rachel only to have his attention dragged away by Quinn.

"It didn't work then" Tina said, slightly sad she had wanted to be a badass witch, shrugging off the fact that they had all half hoped that the spell would work they went about their rest of the day not watching the couple they wanted to get back together.

Puck started his day as he always did, waiting for Rachel to walk towards him to her new locker next to his, her skirt bouncing against her thighs alluringly, she would flash him a bright smile and say good morning.

It was the best part of his day; it was the only time Rachel's attention was solely fixed on him, the rest of the day she would spend fighting off Finn's attempts to get her back, after cheating on her with Quinn, and making sure she was maintaining her perfect grades. While his attention was continually dragged away from her by Quinn, who seemed to be under the impression that she could drag him along like he was a dog on a leash despite his sullen broody attitude around her, and also do the same to Finn.

"Hey B" he grunted as she approached him, noting that she was wearing his favourite black short skirt that she had worn the day he had been slushied and she had sat on his lap. He loved that skirt but she hadn't worn it since, now almost a year later she was wearing it with the same pink cardigan, he couldn't believe his luck as she looked at him and blushed a little toying with the hem of her cardigan, remembering the same day clearly.

"Good morning Noah" she smiled at him before being promptly pushed out of the way by Quinn bouncing into her locker and wincing as the lock cut into her skin.

"Quinn!" he yelled pushing her out of the way to check on Rachel, only stopping and looking back as his hand hit ice, turning around he started to laugh as he took in the proud Cheerio covered in cheery slushie.

"You did this!" she screamed at him "you had to start the tradition!"

"Yeah, but I didn't slushie you" he argued turning back to Rachel who was rubbing her arm where the lock had bitten into her skin "let me look at that" he said unbuttoning her cardigan to ease it down off her arm and look at the red welt.

"It's ok" Rachel said looking up at him smiling gently "just stings"

"Yes...yes, she's fine now me!" Quinn demanded "help me clean me up"

Puck growled and opened his mouth to refuse as the fire alarm suddenly went off and the sprinklers turned on, soaking everyone in seconds as they all screamed and headed for the nearest exit, still holding onto Rachel, Puck towed her out of the school, both of them laughing.

"That was good timing" he smiled "Quinn did get cleaned up" he nodded towards the screaming blonde who was screaming bloody murder over her stained and now soaked uniform.

Rachel smiled up at him and laughed with him as she squeezed the water out of her hair "it's strange that they went off though" she mused "the school works off a delayed response policy the sprinklers should not have gone off"

"Yeah?" Puck asked taking off his letterman jacket to swing around her shoulders, looking at it in surprise as soon as he had, he was certain he had put that in his locker while waiting for Rachel to arrive "shame we can't go get dry" he said rubbing her arms as she shivered.

"Yes I wish we could, it will be a considerable amount of time to clear the school so we have time" Rachel put her hand in her pocket and stopped in shock as she pulled out her car keys "I didn't drive today" she said looking up at Puck.

"Maybe you just brought your keys" Puck shrugged

"No my dad said he was taking it to be serviced" Rachel said looking at the car park "that's my car" she pointed at the silver Mercedes.

"Cool, so I guess you can go get changed" Puck said shrugging again, kind of sad that he wasn't going to be seeing his favourite outfit all day.

"I can drive you as well" Rachel smiled as they followed the rest of the student body doing the same thing, all happy that it had happened before school had started and could leave.

Tina glanced at Mercedes as they followed after Rachel and Puck towards Kurt's car "did you hear just what Rachel said?"

"What do you mean?"

"That the sprinklers shouldn't have gone off, and she didn't drive but her car is here"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence" Mercedes shrugged.

"Yeah maybe"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Maybe my dad dropped it off?" Rachel asked as they climbed into the car, only for them both start sweating at the heat rolling out from it.

"Shit B how hot do you have the heating?" Puck moaned as his clothes started steaming on him, drying quickly in the dry heat of the car.

"But the keys aren't in yet" Rachel said dangling her keys that weren't in the ignition "so why is it so warm in here?"

"No idea" he said tugging off his t-shirt "at least we won't have to go home and change our clothes"

"That's true" Rachel agreed "I really did want to wear this outfit today, it's funny I thought I had lost this sweater" she pulled off the pink cardigan as it dried in the heat of the car.

"This is a really odd day" Puck said turning side on to her as they waited for the school to restart "sprinklers, cars appearing, you know I really thought I had put my jacket in my locker" he nodded at the jacket resting over her lap.

"Right..." Rachel trailed off "let's just talk about other things until we have class"

"Sounds like a plan" Puck said, suddenly realising that now he had Rachel's attention fixed on him for longer than five minutes at their lockers, his mood improving despite being slightly damp and the odd day, Rachel smiled and launched into a conversation about their newest number in glee.

An hour later they headed back towards the school as the fire engines finally left "here" Rachel said offering him back his jacket, her pink cardigan back on now.

"It's cold today keep it" Puck grunted, smiling inwardly as she swung it back around her shoulders, its large size dwarfing her small frame.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled as they entered the hallway and came face to face with a freshly laundered Quinn and Finn glaring at them.

"Oh Drama!" Kurt squealed to Mercedes grabbing her hand.

"Dude you should have helped Quinn" Finn grunted as Quinn glared at Rachel wearing Puck's jacket.

"Yeah cos she has always gone out of her way to help Rachel when she was slushied" Puck snorted, wondering where he found the courage to finally talk back at Finn, something he hadn't been doing as their friendship rebuilt.

"What you trying to be all romantic now?" Quinn scoffed "helping man hands, giving her your jacket..."

Puck rolled his eyes and pushed past the blonde to open his locker, jumping back as roses poured out of it.

"Giving her flowers!" Quinn screeched as Puck picked up the dozen red roses off the floor and turned to Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel said looking back at the blonde "shut up!"

Puck laughed and handed the flowers over to Rachel "you have these" quirking his eyebrow at her frowning at the day's events again.

Rachel shrugged and accepted the roses happily, as Quinn and Finn huffed walked off "this really is shaping up to be an odd day".

Puck opened his mouth to finally ask Rachel out but choked on the words again, every time he got close he would remember Quinn calling him a Lima loser, or Finn would come sniffing around, and Quinn would come and distract him or he simply couldn't find the words to say. Rachel hovered at her locker waiting for him to finish his sentence, hoping against hope that he was finally going to ask her to hang out or help him, Puck code for a date, but his mouth snapped closed.

"I'll see you later on in the day then" she muttered putting the roses in her locker and walking away. Puck smashed his head against his locker in anger, not seeing Tina, Mercedes and Kurt standing a little further down the hallway all looking at each other.

"Did roses just fall out of Puck's locker?" Mercedes squeaked

"And the sprinklers went off, and her car was here" Tina said

"And I saw Puck put his jacket in his locker, but he gave it to Rachel outside" Kurt squealed "oh my god its working" he fanned at his face dramatically.

"Then why aren't they together?" Mercedes said looking at the angry looking Puck still smashing his head against his locker.

"No idea" Tina shrugged "maybe it only influences them and Puck still needs to work up the nerve to actually ask her"

"But it's Puck! He's full of nerve; he can't be scared of asking out Rachel!" Kurt protested.

"Then why is he doing that" Tina said waving at Puck smacking his head against his locker "the spell will sort it out I'm sure" all of them completely forgetting that they hadn't believed in the spell.

Rachel walked into the cafeteria for the late lunch period still wearing Puck's jacket, stopping in shock at the number of people in the cafeteria.

"Everyone's lunch time was moved because of this morning" Nate Holland explained as Rachel joined the lunch queue.

"Oh thank you" Rachel said throwing him a blinding smile as he handed her a tray, surprised that the senior was talking to her.

"You're wearing Puckerman's jacket, I didn't know the two of you were together"

"Oh we aren't" Rachel said toying with the jacket "I was cold and he gave it to me after the sprinklers this morning"

"Good news for me" Nate smiled "vegan meal for the lady please" he said to the dinner lady behind the counter, watching as Rachel blushed and stumbled over a thank you again.

Puck looked up from his tray, toying with the food on his tray he hadn't seen Rachel since this morning and his epic fail in asking her out and now he had to see her laugh and joke with Nate Holland, while Nate flirted with his girl wearing his jacket.

The three 'witches' all looked at each other and smiled gleefully at the drama that was about to erupt, they watched as the clearly jealous Puck got to his feet and motioned Rachel over as she paid for her lunch and Nate motioned for her to follow him to another table, just as Finn walked up and grabbed her arm to led her away.

"Finn let go" Rachel ordered trying to pull her arm free and head towards Puck who was walking up to the three of them.

"Yeah Rachel is sitting with me" Nate smiled at the junior who reluctantly let go of Rachel's arm.

"Come on Rach, forgive me" Finn begged

"Come on Rach, let's go eat" Nate motioned to a table, neither of them seeing Puck hovering trying to get Rachel's attention.

Puck growled as Rachel's head swivelled between the two boys like a tennis match, he needed to get her attention if he wasn't going to lose his chance again casting his eyes upwards he wished for another odd thing to help him.

As if his words were the key the speaker system squealed out feedback before Sweet Caroline blasted out, deafening everyone and stopping Nate and Finn fighting over Rachel, Puck took the opportunity to slip between the two of them and tow Rachel out from between them, taking her tray and throwing it down on the table he gave up talking and just did what he did best.

Pulling her close he pressed one hand to the back of her neck and another to her hip underneath his jacket to pull her to his body and press his lips against hers as the cafeteria erupted around them both in shock and as the song continued.

"Oh" Rachel squeaked as his lips pulled back

"I'm not good with words" Puck muttered "but you're my girl" he went to pull her close again only to look down at his hand and find a red rose. "I'm not even going to ask" he shrugged handing it to her.

"At least it helped us" Rachel smiled taking the rose and kissing him again.

"So Tina you're a witch" Kurt said as havoc reigned around them all three of them looking on at the couple who were kissing in the middle of the cafeteria while Finn looked on miserably, they all looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Naaaaaa" they all drawled simultaneously.


End file.
